Optics
by ChelleyPamWriter
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has a new vision on how to run the Galaxy. And it just may help him with another problem of his.
1. Chapter 1

Hux was useful.

He was respected by the men and his plans worked far more often than they did not.

Still, if he didn't stop acting like such an ass, Phasma was quite certain their Supreme Leader would kill the man.

"General Hux, what causes rebellions?"

Kylo Ren's voice was beautiful without the mask. Many of the female soldiers lamented that he disguised it. The voice and how he so often covered his face in general. She had sent more young women to a few hours of re-education because they let themselves be distracted by the sight of the imposing knight striding by than she could count. She suspected that he either didn't care or that the man was merely… unaware of it.

A waste of a perfectly good male specimen to her way of thinking.

"Sire?"

"What causes rebellions."

Hux blinked. "Ignorance. Savagery. Lies spread by our enemies."

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren leaned forward, placing his fingertips on the table. That was one of the changes so far. Snoke had always reclined negligently in his throne and spoken to them thru holograms that towered above them or made them stand before him in his throne room.

Kylo Ren had a conference room where his officers were seated at the same table. Though it was clear that it tried his patience, he did his best to listen to them.

"No, General, rebellions are born in fear and suffering. They rise out of starvation, of not having the tools and income you need to put a roof over your head and that of your family. Of not being able to secure something so simple as a bacta patch and watching your child sicken and die because of it. How would spending funds on building yet another version of the Death Star do away with any of these underlying problems?"

The officers fell silent and watched as Kylo rose from his seat and began to walk around the table behind them, his hands behind his back. "Emperor Palpatine overthrew the Old Republic and tried to hold power thru fear and domination. That led to the rise of the Rebellion. The New Republic let itself be torn apart by infighting and the corruption of senators and diplomats who were supposed to serve the needs of their people but used their positions of authority to line their own pockets and thus the ones that actually cared to make the galaxy better were thwarted by their own allies. That gave us the chance to take hold and grow, but how will we maintain our power if we just continue to do the same thing? To make the same error of trying to strangle the systems into submission?"

Hux and a few others look put off by the line of thought, but Phasma and most of the others turned their heads to follow him. Maybe he was using the Force. Maybe it was just that soft, velvet baritone of his.

Or maybe it was because he was making sense.

"We will keep our might, we must. People think they want freedom, but they don't. They want to be led. They want to be ruled. But they also want security. Safety. We will give them that, but not just by military might. We will crush those that prey on the weak. We will tear down the palaces of the slavers and the ones who force others to work for them for whatever meager scraps of food they can gain and little else. We will bring comfort to those who are suffering and help them build the infrastructure they need to find financial security.

"We will not try to force their loyalty thru fear, history has shown that such methods only work for the short time and soon you are fighting an uprising when people grow weary of being beaten down. We will win their loyalty by making them trust us. Until they trust us to keep the food in their bellies and the clothes on their backs. Until they have more faith in us than they do in their own parents. Until just hearing the mention of the Resistance or a possible uprising has them striking back because they do not want to lose what we have brought to them."

A smile touched the corners of Phasma's mouth, but she banished it quickly. She was still recovering. Still walking with a cane. Still unable to be fully mobile and functional in her armor and the lack of it made her feel uncomfortably exposed. She told herself not to show any emotion, but she thought she saw Kylo's head turn her way every so slightly for the barest moment.

"I want new ideas. No more star killing or planet destroying weapons. We want more efficient weapons that can make surgical strikes that limit the amount of collateral damage. People put too much value on the wealthy and ignore that the majority of the populace is made up of commoners. Of those who yearn for someone to make their lives better. The more of them we protect and shield, the more of them we keep safe, the more of them we will have to support us when we come for the masters who refuse to bow and replace them with people loyal to us. I want our medical and logistics officers finding new ways to help work on the people the same way our mechanical and weapons engineers work on our military strength."

He came to a stop so that he could star out over the stars. "Make this happen. Help me build this new order of ours. We will control the Galaxy not because they fear us, but because they cannot imagine a life without us."

The dismissal was clear. They began to rise and file out. Phasma did her best to hide her wince as she rose from her seat, taking up the cane she hated.

"Commander Phasma, I wish you to stay."

Her heart plunged. She had been beginning to feel a sense of purpose and hope again for the first time since she had come to in the med bay only to find out the severity of her injuries. But she had been expecting this. What use was she now to the Order?

"I'm not retiring you, Commander. Sit down."

She did so, not sure what to expect now. Even more confused as the Supreme Leader came over take the seat next to hers.

"You may not be able to wear your armor or go into battle any longer, but you are still a skilled and seasoned officer. You have a natural talent for recognizing the abilities of others and the men respect you." He sighed.

The Supreme Leader… sighed.

"And you are something that the rest of my officers are not."

She frowned, she couldn't help it. She was puzzled, tilting her head slightly. "What would that be, Sire?"

"A woman. I have always been taught that I did not need to know anything more than how to force people to my will, bend them and keep them under my heel, but I am coming to realize that is not always the wisest course of action."

"So it seems. If I may… you seem to be…"

"I will not be angry with you. Speak your mind."

How to put this. "Your ideas, I like them. They sound… wise. Intelligent. There is a sense in what you are saying."

"Who knew that I would actually learn something from watching my mother all those years?" Those dark eyes in that narrow but strong face, a face too young to have so much responsibility, studied her. "Can I trust you to keep what we discuss in confidence?"

"Of course, Sire." And she meant it.

"I have need of a woman's wisdom. Especially if I am going to make any of this work."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you certain of this?"

"You have trusted me thus far, Sire. Have I been right?"

Kylo Ren looked at the reflection in the mirror, his expression remarkably like that of a young boy being told he had to eat the rest of his vegetables. "You have. How is it that we never realized you had a natural skill at this sort of thing? Clearly you have been wasted on being a storm trooper."

"Oh, I don't know about that." She made her way over, her gait with the cane still somewhat awkward. "I suspect that all that time I spent terrorizing soldiers will prove quite useful eventually. Now, she has all the questions and knows not to stray from them. All you have to do is… sell the answers."

"Sell the answers and not strangle anyone."

"Remember what is riding on this, Sire. Pull this off, and we may very well deal a devastating blow to the Resistance on more than one front."

XXXXXX

Rey came into the room, her skin damp with sweat. She had been practicing her moves using a practice faux saber she had carved from a branch she had found outside of their makeshift base. Rose tripped to a stop behind her. "What is it? What's happened?"

The command staff of the Resistance looked grim. All except for Leia. She looked… sad? Worried? Concerned? "Our attempts to win systems to our side are becoming increasingly more difficult of late. Kylo Ren's change of tactics are doing a great deal to remake the Order's image."

"We've known that for a while, now. But he can't keep it up. Not with his temper."

The officers exchanged more grim glances as Leia held a hand out to her. "Come here, Sweetheart. You need to see this."

The General was starting to scare her. Rey walked over, Rose trailing in her wake. Leia put a hand around her shoulders, pulled her close, and gave the communications officer a nod. A hologram flickered to life, showing an intimate seating arrangement. On one side sat a dusky skinned woman with a full mane of dark hair and wearing a skirt that barely had enough fabric to be upgraded from 'belt'. She smiled with too-white teeth as she sat across from…

Kylo Ren.

"What is this?"

"An interview."

"A what?"

One of the generals growled. "It's what famous and prominent people do when they want to promote themselves or their ideas. Usually popular musicians or politicians."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. I mean, he is the Supreme Leader, isn't he?"

Leia nodded. "But this isn't what Sith usually do. Palpatine didn't bother with interviews, nor did Vader or Snoke. They just work from the shadows and sent their lackeys out to forward their orders."

The woman shifted in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs and leaning with one elbow on the arm of her chair in Kylo's direction, which managed to display a generous amount of cleavage.

"If she's not careful she'll pop out of the top of that dress." Leia didn't sound impressed.

" _Now, Supreme Leader, I'm very curious about the work the New Order is doing on Jakku. Of all planets… it's rather remote and not of any clear social or economic value."_

Kylo gave a nod, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "He looks about two seconds from either killing her or doing that sleep thing he did to me that one time."

" _Jakku has a significance to me."_ Since when? _"There people there have a hard life, trying to eek out an existence the best they can with little to no resources. Re… someone I know grew up there. Was abandoned there, actually, as a young child. She survived, but I still can't decipher how. What she endured there, the life she had to suffer thru, no child or innocent should have to put up with that. We're trying to help those who want something more than a life fighting over scraps to find a way to rebuild their lives. Mainly with moisture farms, water is extremely scarce there, but also by helping them find new markets for the scrap metals and components they get from the wrecks left behind by the war between the Empire and the Rebellion. My engineers have also found mineral deposits and are helping them set up mining facilities. I'm trying to make sure that no more young girls have to face the possibility of perhaps giving in to the… less savory appetites of others just to secure enough food on which to live. Maybe help them avoid being so weakened by lack of water and food that they fall easy prey to those who would harm them."_

The woman interviewing him looked about ready to melt. _"That is… wonderful."_ She brushed aside a tear before it streaked her makeup.

"Did he really do that?" Rey looked at Leia, confused.

The general nodded. "He did. Keep watching."

" _What about the Resistance?"_

" _What about it?"_

The woman looked a bit nervous. _"I hate to bring it up, but it is lead by your mother."_

He'd gotten better at controlling his emotions. He only grimaced slightly. _"It is. I would like to think that a peace could be reached, but too many see Leia Organa as a war criminal."_ Rey inhaled sharply. _"Even if an accord could be reached, many would call for her execution. There's a very selfish part of me that hopes it doesn't come to that. She's a proud woman, my mother, and she is a hero even if not seen so by the current day. I would hope that she would have the chance to go peacefully, but if that cannot happen, I hope the Force grants her a dignified death in battle. I don't want to see her decapitated in a public display."_

" _Of course not. How could you?"_ The woman looked down at her data pad again, clearly going over notes. _"I… if you wouldn't mind, Supreme Leader, I would like to get a bit personal."_

" _That last question wasn't?"_

" _More personal, actually. You are… young for someone to have so much responsibility on his shoulders. The daily grind of a Galactic Leader can't be easy and even loney. Many are wondering what the future holds for Kylo Ren. I know there are a lot of eligible women would wonder if they might not find a place in that future. If you will forgive me for saying so, you are currently the most eligible man alive."_

Rey saw Ren compose himself. The questions made him uncomfortable. _"I'm not exactly… available."_

" _Is it like it was with the Jedi? A life of celebiacy?"_

He shook his head. _"No, and don't let the histories fool you. Plenty of Jedi found a way around that particular rule. My being here is proof enough of that. Vader married his wife in secret and hid their union from the Temple for some time, only being caught when she conceived. No, I'm not available because I have someone."_ He frowned, reconsidering. _"I should have. It is a complicated matter."_

" _Is it one you could share?"_

" _You would need an understanding of some principals of the Force."_

" _I'm sure our audience wouldn't mind knowing more."_

He seemed to consider it. Rey saw his eyes flick briefly off to the side, perhaps checking with someone?

" _The Force, it is all around us. Inside us. It binds all things together after its own fashion, but sometimes it does more than that. Sometimes there is an actual Bond between two individuals. Two beings sensitive to the Force itself."_ Rey could practically hear the capital B in Bond.

" _How do you mean?"_

" _This type of Bond, a Force Bond, unites the pair. It… connects. It starts small. Glimpses of one another. Random thoughts. Feelings. At first you have no control over it and it flares open at the most inopportune times. Over time it grows and eventually you can control it. It lets you know one another's thoughts and feelings. Warns you when the other half of the Bond is in pain or danger. You always know the truth about them because there is no way to lie between minds. It's…"_ he seemed to struggle with the word, and Rey couldn't tell if it was a genuine pause or some affectation. _"It is very intimate. And permanent. There is no way to break it while both parties are alive. Only death can sever a Force Bond, and when it does, the one who survives lives with that pain and emptiness for the rest of their lives."_

No. He wasn't doing this. He wasn't saying this. Not in a public broadcast sent out to every possible system! Rey shook her head in silent denial, the blood draining from her face. Leia's other arm came up to wrap about her, holding her in a motherly embrace as if expecting the half-trained Jedi to collapse.

The woman interviewing him seemed… touched. Almost envious and somewhat sad. _"So… essentially you're…. married?"_

" _To be honest, marriage vows are no where near as solid. Those are broken all the time. My own parents were considered one of the Galaxy's greatest romances and they couldn't make it work. This is… more."_

" _But it is fair to say that you have a wife. The New Order has… a First Lady?"_

"Rey," Leia's voice was soft, "calm down. You're breathing so hard you're going to faint."

" _I would go with… Empress, myself. First Lady sounds too close to the Republic's way of thinking. And some systems even elect their queens."_

" _Empress."_ The woman seemed to taste the word with a smile on her lips. _"Well, that will certainly leave a lot of women disappointed, myself included if I'm being honest, but when do we get to meet her?"_

This time Rey was certain it was an affectation. Kylo Ren managed to summon an expression of saddened weariness. _"I am uncertain. Our Bond hasn't matured enough to allow me to find her, and being kept apart as much as we have has done nothing to help that along."_

" _Kept apart? Where is she?"_

" _In the grasp of the Reistance, which means under my mother's influence and that of other people who have known me since I was a child but don't know me nearly as well they think. Filling her head with and doubts and lies. That I can feel, the conflict in her when it comes to what is between us and I know they are the reason."_

The communications panel went up in a shower of sparks and the hologram flickered out. If she'd had a working light saber she would have hacked it to pieces.

"Rey!"

She wrenched herself from Leia's grasp, a single finger pointing at where the hologram had been, speech failing her.

"Rey, it will be all right."

"He called you a war criminal!"

"He isn't the first and I sincerely doubt he'll be the last. People have always had an impressive way of twisting the truth to their point of view."

"General, I believe the larger concern is that we have a potential security risk. For all we know, this girl has been feeding information to Kylo Ren, whether she meant to or not. And if what he claimed about this… Force Bond is real, then he may eventually be able to track us thru her."

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you kick her out! That's exactly what he wants. It would deprive us of one of our most valuable assets and leave her without any support whatsoever! This isn't a battle he's fighting with troops and blasters! This is politics and public perception! He's setting his New Order up as a beacon of security, safety and compassion while at the same time making us look like the villains who've managed to kidnap his young, innocent and impressionable bride!"

So that was why she was in charge. The rest of the officers did not look happy with the idea, some even looked ashamed that they had been considering expelling Rey from the Resistance.

"Now, Rey's had an extremely trying morning and this crap is likely to get out all over the base by last meal. So why don't we let her try and get some privacy so she can wrap her mind around my son's latest idea to screw us all over and we can figure out how we're going to find a way to quash this nightmare before it gets rolling."

Rey felt a tug at her wrist and looked up to see Rose. The other girl gave her a tentative but hopeful smile. "Come on. I know where Finn and Poe hide the liquor. You look like you could use some."

She gave a soundless chuff and left with the only female friend she had that was her age. Without Rose she'd just be stuck with Finn, Poe and Chewie, who were all great, but all the testosterone got to be a bit much. They stopped at the boys' quarters where Rose snagged Poe's unopened bottle of Corellian Brandy and ignored everyone as they went back to the room they shared.

Only Rose was comfortable enough around Rey to bunk with her.

The little engineer grabbed two cups and poured a little in one. "Here. Drink this one fast, to take the edge off."

Rey tossed it back, coughed a few times, and handed the cup back. This time Rose filled both about half way. "I can't believe he just… told people. I mean… wasn't his story that I killed Snoke? Now I'm his tragically misplaced bride?"

"Don't know who he got to work for him, but they're good." Rose hopped onto her bunk. "I mean, I'd only seen images of Kylo Ren with his armor and helmet on. Who knew he was that good looking? I know he's the enemy, but… wow. No wonder he started being seen with his face showing. Do you know how many time times I've been on a planet trying to keep a low profile and heard girls cooing over him lately? You probably just became their number one most hated."

Rey drained the brandy and poured herself more. "You don't think less of me? About the Force Bond, I mean?"

"Did you mean for it to happen?"

"No. Snoke said he did it to us, but I don't think that was true. I've been reading the books I stole…"

"You stole books?"

She sighed. "Skywalker didn't really want to train me and I needed to know how to control what was inside me, so I stole some ancient books from the First Jedi Temple before I left. One of them had an entry about this sort of thing."

"What did it say?"

"That you pretty much have to do it to yourselves? I think it happened when we met and he was trying to interrogate me. He was in my head and I fought back, ended up in his instead. When I escaped and then later went to find Skywalker, he just started…showing up."

"What was it like?"

"The first time I tried to shoot him and ended up blowing a hole thru the wall of the hut I was using. Made the natives terribly upset. Then there was the time it popped open when he didn't have a shirt on."

Rose perked up. "Really? What's he look like under all that black?"

"Massive. And… solid. I don't really have much to compare him with."

"Wow. And you two are like… linked… mind to mind." Rose touched the forefingers of her hands together repeatedly, her eyes wide. "That's…"

"Annoying. Disconcerting. Terribly inconvenient."

Rose shrugged, her expression apologetic. "Hot."

Rey poured herself more whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serves the pair of your right. You drank the whole bottle!" 

Rose held one hand over her eyes and the other up with her thumb and forefinger a tiny bit apart. "Could you bring the screeching down a bit, Poe?"

Rey groaned. "How bad is it out there?"

"Which 'there'? The base or the galaxy in general?"

"The base. My head hurts too much to think on galactic terms."

"There's some disbelief. There's some shock. Oh, and I'm fairly sure the rest of the pilots are planning some sort of bridal shower for you."

She opened her eyes as much as she dared and studied Poe's face to see if he was joking. She didn't think that he was. "You might want to warn them against that. It might drive me to mass murder."

"I'll pass that along." The bastard grinned. "Hangovers are no excuse for shirking duties. Up and at'em. Both of you. We've got a mission."

"At this point I'd be happy to do almost anything. I don't look forward to having the generals glare at me like I'm some kind of walking security risk."

Poe grinned. "The General thought you might have an urge to be anywhere but here. We head out in twenty." He looked over both girls and smiled even wider. "You two might want to put on some pants." He waited until both girls realized they had been sitting there speaking to him in nothing more than undershirts and garments then ran as they both grabbed something to throw at his head.

They couldn't take the Falcon, it was too well known, and any standard Resistance ship was out of the question. Instead the Resistance had managed to get their hands on several nondescript cargo ships and corvettes that could be used for missions and runs. The one they were using was in good repair and had enough sleeping bays for six, plenty of room for the four of them.

"So, Empress Rey, you wanna take the co-pilot seat?"

"Poe, if you call me that again you will cease to be everyone's heart throb."

Finn tried to hide a laugh with a too-fake cough. Rose didn't bother to hide her grin. "Too late. He's already lost that title to your husband."

Finn lost it.

Rey help up both hands, her headache still pounding. "I did not come on this mission to take crap from the three of you. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go spend my time with BB-8. He, at least, knows when to shut it."

Poe gave a gallant roll of his hands. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Emasculation, Poe! I mean it!"

XXXXXXXX

"You probably should lay off of her, Poe. I mean, this can't be easy. How many times have those two tried to kill each other?"

"I know she's upset about it, Finn, but if she doesn't learn to laugh about it this is just going to keep her angry. That will make her sloppy." Poe bounced a ball off the bulkhead repeatedly, the corvette on auto-pilot for now. "What do you think her Sweetie Pie is up to with this, anyway?"

Rose was going over the most recently communiqués captured from various star systems, trying to keep up with the current affairs. "General Organa says he's doing it to try and get the Resistance to throw Rey out. Leave us without our Jedi and leave her without any support so he can just… swoop in and snatch her up."

Finn nodded. "Makes sense. Guy's a dick. I used to work for the same organization and saw him in action. But what use will she be to him if he catches her after he's managed to get her kicked out of the Resistance? She won't be able to give him any intel."

Poe caught the ball and looked at his friend. "A man doesn't go to the trouble of convincing the entire galaxy that she's his mystical Force wife if he's just planning to interrogate, imprison or kill her." He turned a speculative gaze towards the hull. "I'm betting he's had a massive bed installed in his personal rooms with a few dozen pillows and padded cuffs. He's probably planning to drag her there, strip her down, chain her up and just… have his way." Finn and Rose both stopped and turned incredulous gazes on him which he felt but ignored. "Me, I prefer using shimmersilk scarves. Ladies love them."

Rose shook her head. "You're sick, Poe."

"I'm telling you. The guy just really wants to get laid and for some reason he's become obsessed with his 'Little Rey of Light'."

"His what?" Rey came thru the archway, BB-8 rolling merrily behind her.

The pilot smiled innocently. "I was wondering what pet name our Supreme Leader had for you. I'm betting it's 'My Little Rey of Light'."

Rey's eyes flew wide, then narrowed dangerously. Finn choked. "Are you _trying_ to commit suicide by Jedi!?"

"Obviously." Rose shook her head and went back to going over the updates, figuring she would just put Poe back together best she could after Rey finished dismantling him.

"Come on! Everyone has a pet name for their special someone. Sweetheart. Angel. Pookie. Stud Muffin. What about it, Rey? What's your name for Tall Dark and Bossy?"

"Asshole."

He seemed to mull it over with a nod. "Unconventional, but I like it."

"I was talking about you." Rey's fists balled up as she contemplated murder only to feel a thrill of shock from Rose. "What?"

The other girl quickly switched off the miniature comm unit and folded her arms protectively over it. "Nothing."

"Rose, what is it?"

The other girl shook her head and waved one hand briefly. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Rose. Show me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because last time you blew up the base's main communications terminal."

Rey took a slow, deep breath and let it back out. "See? I'm calm. Now let me see it."

Rose didn't look entirely convinced, but she uncovered the little communication unit and called up the specific file. A hologram of the same woman who had done the interview with Kylo.

"Still barely dressed, I see."

" _With the recent lack of hostilities it is believed that the Resistance has gone into hiding for the time being. Speculation is that they are regrouping and trying to locate much needed allies and funding to continue their campaign of terror."_ The hologram flickered and an image of Rey appeared. It looked more like a sketch or painting, giving her an ethereal countenance. _" Meanwhile, The New Order continues its search for the Empress Rey Ren. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has promised a reward of twenty-five million credits for credible intelligence that leads to the recovery of the Jedi and her safe return to the Capital."_

Poe, Finn and Rose all watched, their breath held in anticipation. Rey just continued to look at the projection of her own face.

"I've never worn my hair like that a day in my life."

XXXXXXXXXX

"She is quite lovely." Phasma tilted her head with a slight smile at her lips as she studied the sketch of Rey. It showed her with a bright, infectious smile that showed off her dimples, her hair caught up in an elaborate braid. "I do wish you'd reconsider telling the media about this talent of yours. It would do wonders for the romance angle."

"I don't need to share everything with the public." Kylo Ren was going over reports of projects he had in the works. "I want that Resistance base on Crait dismantled. The metal can be repurposed to reinforce and expand the mines. There are still useable minerals there." He made the changes to a data pad and handed it off to an aide.

Phasma was still going thru his sketches. She studied one he had colored in full. It was of the Jedi girl kneeling on a bed, holding a black sheet against her front with one hand while brushing her hair from her neck with the other, her slender form turned so that there was a hint of the curve of her backside without actually showing her ass and leaving no doubt she was nude. "I wouldn't publish this one. Not to put too fine a point on it, but I have some reservations of how you would hold up should you pick up any memories of it from members of the male gender. Wonderful use of light and shadow, though. She practically glows." She tilted her head the other way. "I could have this one framed for you, if you like."

He gazed at the sketch. He had several he had done in times when he needed to center himself but did not wish to meditate. Times when he could not get Rey out of his thoughts. Focusing on her seemed to make the Bond between them stronger. Clearer. In time he hoped to bring it to a point where it would lead him straight to her. "There's still no sign of her."

"It's a big galaxy, Sire. And now that most of it knows what she looks like, it will be harder for them to hide her. The reward will help as well. Nothing motivates like money."

Ren couldn't deny that. He waved off the remaining aide, done for the day. "I don't remember Snoke ever being this… busy."

"I wouldn't know. I was just a Storm Trooper." She heard him snort. "Essentially that is what I was. You and Hux were the ones who had to deal with Snoke directly. I just followed orders and terrorized soldiers."

"And did it finer than nearly anyone else."

She arched a golden brow his way. "Nearly?"

The Supreme Leader gave a negligent shrug. "I'm scarier."

That drew a surprised bark of laughter from her. "I suppose there is no denying that." She set aside the nude, deciding she would have it framed and hung in his personal quarters after all. His rooms were decorated mostly in blacks, silvers and reds. There was little in the way of art or adornment and she doubted the Jedi girl would appreciate the utilitarian starkness of it. He needed to consider that he was planning to share his space with someone else and make changes accordingly.

"I don't suppose you know her measurements."

"Why?"

"When she is recovered there is only so long we can hold off curiosity. The people will want to see her. When they do, she should look the part. You wouldn't believe how many sketches we've received from designers from multiple star systems of potential gowns and clothing they wish to create for her. It always helps their sales when someone famous is wearing their designs. There are several ideas for bridal attire as well."

That made Kylo frown. "Bridal attire? We're already calling her my wife."

"Yes, we are. However, not all systems fully understand or accept concepts like the Force and your Bond. Some are unable to get past the legal aspects of a formal ceremony. Some see your status as more of a betrothal. And still some don't believe in the Force. Those last are the ones we need to be the most careful of as there is a significant portion of their populace who don't believe what we're telling them. They suspect you're either trying to use this as a ploy to get close enough to kill Rey or are…"

He could always tell when Phasma needed to say something that she thought would be uncomfortable. "Go ahead. Let me hear it."

"There are some who feel you may have all the hallmarks of a potential abuser. That you will hurt or… diminish her."

Anger flared him in, hot and bright. He reigned it in. Being Supreme Leader meant not destroying everything in sight. "You… never met her in person, have you."

"No, but I understand that she's quite formidable for someone most of my soldiers could use as a training weight."

"Don't let the slight build fool you. A life teetering on the inner edge of starvation means that anything in the way of nutrition she did get was used to build only muscle. Apart from that, _no one_ would be powerful enough to diminish that woman. Snoke couldn't break her, and believe, he did his best to do so."

"I see. Now I really do want to meet her."

"Hopefully you will." He rubbed at the tension in his neck. "And hopefully it won't be much longer of a wait for either of us. My hand is starting to develop callouses."

"More information than I actually need, Sire. I trust you are done for the day?"

"Done with the headaches of running a government for the day. And done with today's plans to bring Rey back where she belongs. Try to enjoy your evening, Phasma. Excellent work as always."

She gave him a respectful nod. "Thank you, Sire. Good evening to you as well."

XXXXXXXX

Rey was trying to meditate.

Meditation was difficult when you want to reach out and throttle someone.

 _I do believe you're angry with me._

Her eyes snapped open. _Kylo?_

 _You hearing me again? That's progress. I've been hammering on that barrier you threw up on Crait for so long I thought the headaches would drive me mad._

 _I'll have to build it up stronger._

 _Don't be like that. I have enough problems on a day-to-day basis. I don't want to fight with you as well._ He paused, as though considering. _At least their feeding you. You're not so painfully thin any longer. It looks good on you._

She looked around the small storage room she'd claimed for herself, looking for some sign of him. _Why can't I see you?_

 _Because you're still trying to keep me out. I've been able to see you for some time now. I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get that little crescent shaped scar on your left buttock?_ Rey's breath caught in her throat. _Meditation, Rey. It works better if you breathe._

There was something about his mental voice that pricked at her. _You're enjoying this! You think it's amusing!_

 _Did you know that when you get angry there's this pretty little blush that colors the apples of your cheeks? A lot of people get blotchy, but you do it quite well._

Rey's hands balled up into fists atop her knees and the lighting of the room died in a shower of sparks. She heard Kylo's deep chuckle in her mind.

 _You really do make a terrible Jedi. Why do you keep trying? And why are you mad at me?_

Did he really just ask her that? _You told the entire galaxy that we're married!_

 _Technically, that wasn't me. That was the reporter._

 _They're calling me Rey Ren!_

 _Well, yes, in most cultures the bride does take the husband's name upon marriage. It's customary. And I believe the full name is The Empress Rey Ren._

 _We're not married!_

 _That mostly depends on which point of view you're going by. Oh, and I need your measurements._

Her temper sputtered to a halt. _What?_

 _Your measurements. Phasma wants them._

 _Phasma?_ Where had she heard that name before? _The Storm Trooper Commander? The one in the over shiny armor?_

 _Not any longer. The injuries she sustained have forced her out of the field. Quite fortunate for me, as it turns out. She has an uncanny knack for political appearances._

 _The former Storm Trooper Commander Phasma is the one behind of all this?_

 _Yes._

 _I'll be sure to kill her next time I see her._

 _I'd rather you didn't and, again, not very Jedi-like._

She sighed, exasperated because he was right. How was he, Kylo Ren, infamous for his temper tantrums, managing to be so calm when she was about to explode?

 _Has it crossed your mind that perhaps you feel the way you do because you're asking something unnatural of yourself?_

That stopped her. _What?_

 _The Force Bond. We have a pull to one another but you are fighting it. Denying it. Perhaps you should just embrace it. Fighting it is hurting you, I know that it is._

 _No it isn't. I'm not hurting._

His mental sigh tugged at her. _Yes, you are, Rey. I can feel it in you. I know you can feel the pain in me as well, even thru your stubborn attempts to keep us blocked off from one another._ She felt her eyes start to sting and water and tried to will herself to stop. _At least stop fighting and let me in if you won't come home._

That helped. _I am home, Supreme Leader. I'm with friends who care about me and support me._

 _And I don't?!_ His voice had become a snarl. There was her pissy dark sider. _I am willing to lay myself open for all to see in the hopes that you would hear of it and realize that I'm still here for you! Letting a galaxy of strangers know that Kylo Ren isn't as emotionless and inhuman as he tried to get them all to believe! I have seen our future, Rey, and it involves you being HERE! With ME! The sooner you wrap your stubborn head around that and accept it, the happier EVERYONE around us will be!_

The Bond let up with a near physical snap, making her rock back and smack her head on the wall behind her. Which in turn caused the shelving above her to fall and hit her on her head again. "Owww!"

Footsteps thundered thru the ship and the door to the room was opened. Her friends looked at her, looked at the broken lights and looked at the broken shelving.

Poe frowned. "What happened?"

Rey looked up and sighed. He's just say it if she didn't beat him to the punch.

"Martial spat."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to get these medical supplies back to the base and quickly. I don't like how long we've been away."

Finn and Poe were stowing the crates on the corvette. "That's fine, but our place in line isn't for another six hours. This space port is insane."

Rose grinned. "Excellent. That gives me and Rey time to explore." She took the Jedi by the elbow.

Rey frowned. "What?"

"Come on. You need the distraction. And we both need to get away from all the machismo."

"Hey!" Finn and Poe both frowned with indignation, but Rose only smiled and waved as she drug the other girl off.

They vanished into the shops and crowded streets of the thriving little moon. All about them shop keepers hocked their wares. The entire place was filled with colors and sounds, all of it creating a pleasant buzz and shoving out the stress and worries she had felt.

They purchased skewers of some kind of meat, still sizzling and bursting with flavor from spices unlike anything she had tasted. They followed that with sticky cakes that had them giggling as they licked their fingers clean. For a time they were just two young women enjoying a warm day, sunlight peering thru the gauzy overhangs in multicolored hues.

Rose spied a shop alive with bright swatches of fabric and drug her to it. It proved to be a dress shop, the designs cloying and somewhat… flirty. The shorter girl spied something that looked to be little more than a collection of scarves made from different hues of green and cream and held it Rey. "Try this one."

"What? No! I wouldn't even know how to get into that."

"It's not that complicated. Just try it on and see how it looks." Rose pushed the mass of fabric into her hands and shoved her towards a little room set aside for such things. Rey rolled her eyes but went along with it. After some difficulty trying to figure out which pieces when where and where exactly her head and arms should go, she stepped out, worrying at the lengths of the faux shimmer silk to try and get them to hang right. They draped down to her knees but were only fastened together just a bit blow her hips so that if she wasn't careful how she moved she would end up giving someone an unintended show.

Rose whistled. "Tell me we have enough credits to buy that. You need to buy that."

Rey leveled a look at her. "What possible reason would I have to wear this? I don't need it."

The shop keeper, a wizened looking creature who reminded her of Maz, only with a more blue-ish skin color, came out from behind her counter. "Every pretty girl needs a pretty dress. You never know when you might need to impress the right boy. And I can come down on the price. It is going to become too cold for this, so you couldn't wear it for long. Say, a quarter off?"

Rey was about to politely decline but Rose stepped up. "Half off. You need to move it anyway."

"Seventy percent."

"Fifty-five."

"Sixty-five!"

"Sixty!"

The little shop keeper bared her teeth at Rose. Rose bared hers right back.

Rey wondered if they were about to brawl.

"Fine! Sixty percent!" The creature wasn't truly angry. It was all haggling. "At least have enough pity on a struggling seamstress to pay full price for the shoes!" She snatched up a pair of dainty things Rey would hardly call 'shoes' and whirled about to show them.

The little being's eyes flew wide and the shoes fell from her hands. "It's… My Lady… it's _you!_ "

Uh-oh.

The shopkeeper fell to her knees. "You escaped! Never did I ever dream my shop would be graced by so great a personage as you!"

Rose winced. "Oops. Uh… Rey?"

The little alien looked at the pretty dress in horror. "Oh, not this dress! This fabric is cheap! I another one I made in real shimmersilk, in pastel shades that will bring out your radiance! Let me fetch it for you. My gift!" She started to get to her feet but Rey stopped her with a hand.

"I am not who you think I am."

The little alien's eyes went wide. "You are not who I think you are."

Rey motioned for Rose to fetch her clothes and shoes from the changing room. "We are just two young girls who came to your shop."

"You are just two young girls who came to my shop."

"And we bought this dress from you at seventy percent."

"And you both this dress from me at seventy percent."

Rose frowned. "We settled on sixty."

"That was before I had to rearrange her mind. Pay her. I don't know how long I can make this last."

Rose handed over the chits and they high tailed it from the shop, vanishing in the crowd and making their way back to the corvette.

Poe's brow raised in surprise and clear admiration when he saw her hurry up the loading ramp in her bare feet and the diaphanous dress. "Now that's a si…"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you, Poe. I am not joking." She stormed past him leaving the guys to ask Rose what was going on.

If the all mighty Supreme Leader wanted her to stop trying to block her side of the Force Bond, then fine. She'd unblock it.

XXXXXX

"Do you have _any_ idea how difficult you've made it for me to just… move around?"

He felt himself smiling as his half lidded eyes saw the reflection of her projection in the small mirror he used for shaving. Her skin was flushed from anger and she was wearing a dress.

That was an added bonus. He'd never seen her in anything but the most utilitarian of clothing.

"Did you hear me? I as… she stopped as she realized what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm glad you decided to show. I was just thinking about you."

Her expression was almost adorable. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

She pointed at him with a shaking finger. "That. Stop…that."

He turned instead, his fingers still working the length of his cock. "I'd rather not." He licked his lips, his breathing a bit ragged. "I'm almost there."

Her eyes looked about ready to pop out of her skull and she turns her head aside. It's obvious that she's trying to avoid looking anywhere below his face and it makes him chuckle darkly as he continues to work himself.

"Aren't you curious as to what I was thinking?" She shook her head in silent denial and he shows her anyway, pushing the fantasy into her mind. Of them in the center of the large bed, her skin creamy against dark red sheets. Her nails rake at him as he pumps into her, one hand fisted in her sweat dampened hair and the other holding one leg up and over his hip as he keeps her spread wide.

Her response is a rapid fire series of thoughts. He got the most of it, how that didn't look like the interactions she had caught glimpses of when she'd accidentally came across some pair in a corner of the small trade town on Jakku. How she was grateful that she couldn't actually see said bed.

How she was pretty certain he wouldn't fit.

"You're doing miracles for my ego." He was close and he continued to bombard her with images of what he had wanted to do with her and to her once he finally had her back where she belonged. He moaned her name as he erupted, ropes of cum streaking the glass of the 'fresher.

She was still doing her best not to look at him when he got back under control. He was pretty sure she was trying to find a way to slam the Bond shut again.

"Stars sake, Rey. Everyone gets themselves off. It's a natural part of life and a good way to relieve stress. And it generally helps to think of the person you want to be fucking when you do it. And I might add that I wouldn't have to be seeing to myself if you were where you're supposed to be."

"I don't normally see people doing… that."

"You damned well better not be watching anyone else." He considered a moment. "Well, I might not mind if it was another woman." She did finally turn to face him after that, her expression one of incredulity.

"Would you _please_ put some clothes on?"

He tilted his head to one side, studying the way the dress she wore floated around her. It really was quite lovely. "No."

"Kylo!"

"It's only fair you see me naked. I've seen you that way plenty of times."

"What?"

"How did you think I found out about the scar on your ass?" Damn but she was beautiful when she was this worked up. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to cut yourself off from our Bond for so long. So, you came in angry. What did I do this time?"

That brought her back around. "You have to stop posting my face everywhere! Someone just _knelt_ in front of me. Like I was some kind of… goddess or something."

"But that would defeat the purpose in trying to find you."

"I don't want to be found."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. "Are we really going to have this discussion? I'm not in the mood to try and argue with you over feelings and drives." He crossed his legs at the ankle and studied her. "I'd rather know what Empress Rey Ren thinks about when she's taking care of herself."

She flinched. "I don't…" she waved a hand vaguely in his direction, "do that."

"You do realize the Bond has matured far past the point where you could possibly lie to me." He heard her gulp and sensed her thoughts scrambling, trying to hide the answer. "So what does get you wet and moaning when you're all alone?" She was trying to pull out of the link but he grasped the tether of her mind, sorting thru the thoughts and images.

When he found it, he could scarcely believe it. His head fell back with a rich, booming laugh. "You lascivious little minx. I'm impressed! That's rather advanced for such a pure little thing who has yet to have her first fuck."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill you the next time I see you."

"No, you're not. But the next time we see one another, I'd be more than happy to reserve one of the interrogation rooms for our use. Far be it for me to fail to fulfill your every desire." He felt the little thrill that went thru her belly at the thought of it and knew she was trying not to picture being held down and at his mercy again.

Then he finally figured out the dress. "You do look lovely by the way. That's the traditional summer wear for unmarried girls on Barto Six, isn't it?"

She froze.

He winked.

"That you for that."

XXXXXX

Rey tore herself from the mental communication and started running towards the cockpit. "POE! We need to leave! Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting a war cost money.

Lots and lots of money.

And when you needed the kind of funds required to fight against the defacto ruling power of the galaxy, you had to brush elbows with people who, quite frankly, turned your stomach.

Rey scowled at her hair. It had been cut short so that he barely reached her jaw line and colored a shade of lavender that Rose swore complemented her eyes. It was close to what Admiral Holdo had worn, only without the dainty halo embellishment. That would have been too much like wearing a crown.

"Do you think if you glare at your reflection long enough the dress will change?"

She sighed and looked over at Finn. "Why do I have to wear this damn thing again?"

"Because Leia said so."

Yes, Leia said so. She also said that though powerful, wealthy men claimed they wanted to be in the company of powerful, accomplished women, they still wanted women to look elegant, beautiful and in need of protection. So, Jedi or no Jedi, Rey had to wear this clinging shift of some mid-night blue material with a shimmering effect that made it look as though she was wearing a starlit sky.

And, for the record, dress shoes sucked.

She tugged at the bodice with no success. It was designed to make the most of her modest bust, meaning it was cut far too low for comfort. If she had to fight she would probably fall out. Wouldn't that be one for the headlines: The Empress Rey giving the galaxy a peep show.

She couldn't even carry a blaster under the skirt of this damn thing.

Rey took another breath and let it out slowly. "I look like a whore."

"Uh… no. As a soldier, I've seen plenty of whores. That's not what they look like."

"Isn't it the same thing? I'm flashing skin and expected to smile and flirt to get men to open their bank accounts to us."

"Only in this case, you don't have to go any further than that. Trust me, none of these guys will have the balls to try and see what's under that skirt. They're too afraid of you."

"Thanks. That's actually… comforting, strangely enough." She turned away form her reflection and was going to put the damn shoes back on, but paused. "What do you mean you've seen plenty of whores?"

It was hard to tell with Finn blushed, but he definitely blushed. "Uh… well… even Storm Troopers get shore leave. And… you gotta let off steam. So, if you aren't like Poe and just charm a girl's pants off, you pay for it." She continued to look at him in disbelief and he shrugged. "It's that or take care of yourself."

She flashed back to Kylo reclining against an unseen surface, his eyes dark, pupils blown, his hand pistoning up and down the erect leng…

She shut the door on that image least it somehow draw her 'dear husband' back to her side. Instead, she decided to give a little of what she'd been taken for the past few weeks. "So, all the Storm Troopers enjoyed the attentions of professionals?"

Finn bristled. "Not just us. Officers, too. More than a few had a mistress on one world while they had their perfect wife on another."

Rey blinked. "Really? That's horrible!" She pondered this for a moment. "What about Ky…" She bit her tongue, but Finn caught it.

"Yeah, him, too. I wasn't his wing man, and I didn't spend time with him on leave or anything. I just heard things."

"What… what sort of things?"

He grimaced, clearly not wanting to talk about this. "He liked redheads."

"Redheads?" Rey's hand lifted subconsciously to her new look. "Is that why you argued so hard against that color when we were trying to put together the disguise."

"Yeah. No need to give the man anything more to obsess over."

"What else did you hear?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Kriff, Rey! I don't know. I heard he liked them…" He seemed at a loss for words so instead he held his hands out from his chest in a semi cupping shape.

"So he likes redheads with huge breasts." Pretty much the opposite of what she was. "Well, I must be a stunning disappointment. If he thinks I'm getting augmentation surgery he's lost what's left of his mind."

Finn groaned and only followed as she swept from the room.

The party, she supposed, was tasteful and quite entertaining. If you were into that sort of thing. Something about these people rubbed her the wrong way. Oh, she suspected that some of them were decent enough, but too many felt…wrong. Her senses detected greed, avarice and lust in abundance. These weren't people who believed in freedom for freedom's sake. They were….

They were….

They were only wanting someone to stop the formation of a new Empire. They didn't want the smothering totalitarianism of the past because an efficient government would not be as ready to turn a blind eye to their less savory practices. In spite of trying to shut them out, she caught glimpses of various desires and acts of debauchery that turned her stomach. The corpulent man with the red and gold sash had sex slaves that couldn't be much older than fifteen. He kept them secured in his personal chambers within his estate, naked and wearing nothing but a gold collar encrusted with jewels that was fastened to the wall. The skeletal woman win all black trafficked in narcotics and profited from addiction and death. The seemingly happy couple on the other side of the room enjoyed luring young people into their bedchambers and subjecting them to horrible pain They never killed them and paid them well for their time, but they always left them scarred.

Did Leia know from what kind of people they were asking assistance? Surely not. Surely the general had too much self respect for that. If they worked with these people then whatever government they put into place after they won would feel indebted to continue and turn a blind eye to their deeds.

"Rey?" Poe was gazing at her in concern. "You okay, Honey?"

She swallowed. "I… I'm just exhausted. You think I've been here long enough?"

They had been there for a while. She'd spoken to and danced with most of the unattached men here and some of the married ones. She'd deflected advances and dodged questions. Her least favorite ones being about her 'marriage'.

"Who cares. I'll cover for you with the general if it's a problem."

"Thanks, Poe." She patted his shoulder affectionately and made her way out of the ballroom and to the lift that took her back to her floor of the hotel. Most of the Resistance was here on this floor. The rooms had been provided to them. She thought that it was somewhat foolish to put them in all in the same place given that there were so few of their number remaining.

She placed her hand on the scanner and the door slid open, allowing her to escape into the quiet of her hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXX

He felt the force bond tug open and looked up from where he'd been perusing reports, his half-eaten lunch forgotten. His brows rose when he saw her.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Rey stopped, spotted him and narrowed her eyes. "Someone thought it would be a bright idea to put my face everywhere so I had to make some changes."

"Purple?"

"Someone else strongly advised against red."

"I happen to like red hair."

She smirked. "Yeah, that was the major point behind his recommendations."

They must have some thorough spies, then, if they were good enough to pick up on his predilections. He tilted his head to one side and studied the dress. "Definitely not a maiden's style this time. Where are you hiding your light saber?"

"I don't have a light saber any longer. We broke it, remember?"

"Your blaster, then?"

"In this scrap of a dress? You can barely hide your underwear. I can't even wear a bra in this damn thing." She scowled down at herself in disgust. Clearly not his mother's doing, then. Leia would never have given her a dress that made her feel so uncomfortable.

Wait.

What?

"You're not armed?!" He had to have misinterpreted that. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He got up from his seat in a powerful motion, managing to knock over his caff and not giving a damn. He slapped the flexi onto the table and marched over towards her. "Damn it, Rey! You can't walk around without a weapon of any kind! At least tell me that my mother made sure you had an armed escort!"

She blinked up at him and took a couple of steps back, looking mystified by his anger. "I had Poe and Finn with me!"

Unbelievable! He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her head. "The hot shot and the traitor! Lovely! Why don't you just put a massive target over your head so our enemies can find you more easily?!"

"Don't raise your voice to me! And what do you mean 'our' enemies? This so-called marriage is all in your head, Kylo!"

He snarled, fists balling up as he took another stalking step towards her. "It's in both of our heads, Rey, in case you have forgotten."

She was about to bite back when she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"What? What is it?"

She didn't answer, but instead turned away from him. The damn dress barely had a back as well as practically no front. Definitely not one of his mother's selections. She never allowed that much skin to show, unless some lust-addled Hutt forced her into a slave's outfit.

"I'm sorry, but I think you must be lost. These are my rooms." Her voice was calm but firm. He couldn't see who she was talking to, but it clearly wasn't one of her friends.

Kylo folded his arms and watched, waiting for her to get rid of the interloper so they could continue their perfectly reasonable discussion.

"Then you must be confused. I didn't issue an invitation. In fact, I'm not even sure how you got the code for the door."

This wasn't right. "Who is there with you, Rey?"

She didn't answer him but kept facing the other person. "Baron, you've had too much to drink. You should probably make your way to your own rooms."

Was Baron the other person's name or his title? It could go either way.

His scowl deepened when he saw her take a step back, one hand extended. "I do not believe we are well enough acquainted to be using given names. I want you to leave."

That did it. "Give him his name, Rey." It was an order, and she didn't take well to him ordering her around. The slight stiffening in her shoulders told him she was perfectly able to hear him, still.

Her voice grew more firm. "You will leave this room at once." He could feel the Force in her words as she tried to make the intruder leave. It had been the first thing she'd ever tried deliberately, going on pure instinct out of fear, and it should now be as second nature to her. But the slight jolt he sensed in her told him that it hadn't worked. The strong minded could not be easily manipulated.

"Give. Me. His. Name." He would find the man. He would find him and cut him apart, piece by piece.

"I don't need your help to forget Kylo Ren. You wouldn't be able to do that no matter how hard you tried." She made a twisting motion as though pulling away. "Do not touch me." Her words were like a whip.

Into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Trakill, you will leave this room now and I will forget you were ever here!" Apparently the unseen attacker couldn't take the hint, because Kylo saw the fabric of the skirt bunch at one side as though taken into someone's fist, an attempt made to pull the sorry excuse for a dress aside. He saw Rey's body tense, her instincts making her prepare to strike physically.

The motion caused the fabric of her dress to rip with an echoing sound.

The scene before him suddenly sharpened into clear, unspoiled focus.

A hotel room, nicely appointed in the traditional style of the core worlds. The sky dark outside the window. A tall, broad shouldered man with a too-pinched face and lust glazed eyes gripping his Rey only to have the heel of her hand come up to strike against his chin with enough force that he was knocked back.

The fabric of the dress tore further. His fingers had not released with the blow.

"You uppity bitch!" He let go of her and wiped the blood from his mouth before turning his glare her way. "I'll teach you some ma…"

'Baron Trakill' froze, his eyes going wide as he stared at the massive figure now standing behind his would-be conquest. Kylo knew this man. He was from a long line of wealth and frequently spent far too much money on activities that were far beneath his strong and honorable Rey.

Kylo felt his lips pull back form his teeth in a predatory snarl.

Rey twisted, looking back and up, her eyes wide. "Oh kriff!" Jedi or not, she wasn't stupid. She saw his expression and knew in an instant that this would not go well. "Kylo, it's all right. I've got this."

"No." His voice was cold. Even he thought it was cold. "I've got this."

His hand came up with a claw like motion and lifted the shocked man from the floor. He was aware of Rey's relatively slight weight as she wrapped both her arms around his one and tried to pull it down. "Kylo! Stop! You don't need to!"

But he did. He really did. This pathetic worm had thought to force himself on Rey. To put his hands on her and try to take what she had yet to give to anyone. Had dared to think that he had any place touching her.

With a single, sharp move of his hand there was a loud crack as the man's neck snapped. Only then did Ren allow him to drop to the floor.

Rey stared wide eyed at the would-be rapist, but it wasn't the killing that had her rattled. Kylo knew what was disturbing her. He shouldn't have been able to do this. Shouldn't have been able to interact with anyone other than her.

He shouldn't have been this strong.

He met her eyes, wanting to pull her to him and devour her, but holding back because he didn't want to remind her of the filth now lying dead at her feet. He kept his eyes on hers, knowing that if he lowered them and saw the ripped dress now baring her breasts and the finger marks from where that thing had grabbed her, he would lose what little control he had of his temper.

So he kept his eyes on hers and waited. Waited until the full weight of what his being here like this meant.

Her jaw dropped, her breath picking up. "You're in the Kitari system, aboard the Absolution."

His lips turned up in a slow, victorious smile, because if she could tell that about him, she knew he could now see the same about her. Their now mature Bond glowed in their minds, clear and perfect and telling them both everything they needed to know in spite of being light years apart.

"Found you."


End file.
